TALES OF VESPERIA: Peacemaker's Lost Tale
by The King Of Herons
Summary: Tales Of Vesperia. One would think it is nothing but a game, yet this is not true. Little did earth know it was its future path. I am Duke Panterei, the hero Earth that was then known as Dale Lonsorn. As the world ended, I saved a select few hundred to keep the human race alive. That was a mistake. I realized now that humanity could not be trusted. This is my tale of a Peacemaker.


**WARNING! THIS IS A MAJOR SPOILER FILLED CHAPTER FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT READ THE OTHER SECTIONS OF THE PEACEMAKER/PEACEKEEPER DUAL SAGA ALONGSIDE _MilleniaMaster_. Also, these stories WILL NOT, be posted in order. You will see many things spoiled for the other stories. This is an example. The Peacemaker's were created when the Peacekeeper Velinda could not fight his enemy alone. The first Peacemaker is called Cardoz. His real name is completely unknown, as are his origins and it will remain this way until MM and I see fit to disclose the details.  
**

**Original A/N:**

**Well, here's another story I had been thinking about for awhile. Its another possible 'what if' story. As usual, I'm still searching for an editor and beta as well. If you want to help me find error's just copy and paste a sentence before and a sentence after. It will help immensely so please tell me if you find issues. Oh, if you want a voice actor for the character, Estherline's's voice would sound like Tsunade from Naruto, as she's the sort of character voice that Estherline would have and you'll find why very quickly. Also this is set DURING the Great War ten years pre-game. MANY THINGS HAVE BEEN CHANGED. Also beware of that crappy excuse for a summary. I'll fix it soon, ne?  
**

**TALES OF VESPERIA: PS3  
**

**TALES OF VESPERIA: Peacemaker's Lost Tale  
**

* * *

Prologue

The Pages of a Memory Lost in the Past

* * *

The ocean. That of which spans the earth, that whom has seen every location of the world. The ocean knew all, has seen all and would never forget anything. Its ran through port's, guilds, empire and ancient ruins lost to the world. no one knows how much of the world the ocean has seen fit to consume. But it would not matter. A thousand years ago, the Gerios civilization ended. This in turrn left blastia to to run wild in use, distorting the worlds balance of Aer. The ancients told of an envoy of the end, called the Adephagos and how they had defeated the beast along side the Entelexeia. But this was simply a fairytale.

But now this memory has been lost. Another page forgotten with the passing of time. Much like my friends who have all passed on or have created new lives for themselves.. My name, is Duke Panterei. I have been amongst the living since the the BC-AD Calander lost over fourty thousand years ago. I have changed from who and what I once was to save my friend from himself, while I created this new body for myself years ago I also made him one. Along with my old friend who now leads the Guilds, we were powerful, trusted and unknown. But now, my friend Ciel had changed. Given his greatest wish, he became something in exchange for his old self and most of his memory. Remembering only myself and Don, she is now a mother of two and happy alongside he husband. But in these times where Aer is what we now call atoms and other unknowns such as energy, our world Terca Lumirez faces a threat that the Ancients brought about. In my resolve to stop this occurrence before the world even noticed, I sought the hep of the most power person alive to date. With little memory of me besides recent, she could not find it within herself to trust my words. I showed her what we were facing and she couldn't beleive it was just outside of our world, waiting to consume us all. But then she was born, her new child Estellise of which her birth weakened my age old friends immensely. The Child Of The Full Moon, was born into this world. Yet another child of the full moon had appeared. This woman had birthed them all, as she was called the Mother of the Full Moon. I could no longer ask for her help as it was far too late. I began to search for a way to make our friend Elucifer's wish true. A world without war. Peace for all living things. I continue on to this day, watching humanity at work, Destroying our world as they always have. I now write this tale of old in my fallen friends and allies name's. Elucifer, Don, Estherlise, Cheris and Yuki.

I am willing to sacrifice myself for my plans.

* * *

"Hmm. How about this one Estellise? Its about the Lord of the Plains and his habits or this one that i-"

"Mama I want a bedtime story, not a lesson..." came a petite whine from a young eight year old princess. It was her birthday tommorow and she wanted her mother to read to her all night long until she was asleep. The woman who's long pink hair was matched by her daughter's smiled before picking a book from the shelve next to her child's bed called, Mandragora and the Rose of Love and revealed it to her little girl. The small child instantly had her eyes shining with glouious light as she quickly jumpedup to her bed to try and climb up. After a moment of struggling, the older woman came and pushed her daughter up by her butt which the young child squeaked in protest at. The little princess turned to her mother and gave a cute rebelious scowl before crawling underneathe the covers then popping her heard out as she lay down. The girl's young mother than leaned down before proping herself on the bed lightly next to her daughter before turning to smile at the young princess with the book raised above her chest. The girl gasped and quickly cuddled to her mother while she opened the book and began to read for her little daughter. Before she did, a knight knocked and entered the room. His white hair reaching his thighs with elegant curls and glowing red eyes embedded within his skin. His face was gentle seemingn yet neutral, as his confident stride and aura would lead people to believe he was arrogant, ye tthat would be a baselss assumption at best.

"Lady Heurassien. I have a message from the battlefield at Mt. Temza. I shall wait in hallway as it is urgent but I was told not to speak of it here," the man stated, his voice clean yet with a regal edge to it as he awaited dismissle. The woman called Heurassien waved her hand side to side to dismiss him and he continued to leave. He lightly closed the door behind him as a knight with blonde hair passed him. His blue eyes and brigade cape stating he was the captain of the Scifo Brigade, while another woman was behind him with her long white haire and orange tinted eyes. Her outfit stated she was a priestess but her cape stated quite plainly that she led the most power mages group in the empire. The Dawn Brigade. The woman turned to him, noticing him as she walked by before smiling and walked to him which the blond knight took notice of.

"Ah Captain Panterei, how is your brigade after you were all assigned to the Empress' protection? She's a bit of a wild one and just won't stay in the castle. I don't know how many times Sir Scifo and myself have found her in the lower quarter helping the civilians who are elderly and cookihng for everyone down there." The woman was quite informed of the Empress's habits it would seem. Capatain Panterei mulled over this information before Scifo spoke.

"Duke. don't worry too much. The lower qaurter is filled with very good people that love the Empress. Its hard for Lady Estherline to find herself lost in a city she has memorised. Look for my son Flynn and his friend Yuri if you have to look for her, as they always know where she is. Especially when she takes the princess with her, she's always reading Hanks' books with his wife." Scifo seemed to know quite a bit as well, which was to be expected really.

"Thank you, but I am no longer... a knight of the empire for their betrayel of Elucifer," was Duke solemn and calm reply as he removed his cape. He began to walk away as he threw his cape to the side and left his knighthood for his friends dream. He no longer trusted humanity. He should have seen this betrayel occuring faster, he should have known and told Elucifer but he couldn't have known. The Empress in his mind, he knew had no word of her husband's death, but he threw a letter back to the Dawn Brigade leader and spoke. "If you see the Empress Micaiah, give her that letter from the Commandant. The Emperor, is no longer with us. He was killed ion the battle of Mt. Temza."

The woman caught the spining letter, her robes swaying with her body as she reached up to snatch in between her fingers. The woman held the letter, signed by their friend Cardoz, then slowly realized who killed the emperor and that this man was here. She remembered in an instant why Cardoz had brung her here now. Zodrac was attacking worlds, and the Peacekeeper could not protect them all alone. Thus, the PeaceMakers were formed. Scifo also knew of the signature, as he and his son, Flynn, were not from Terca Lumirez while his wife was. The two locked eyes before a quick nod had Micaiah turning her head to search for anyone who may be watching. She reached inthe folds of her priestess robes and pulled out a small satchel of which she opened. Micaiah quickly drew the dust stored within before throwing it above herself and Scifo to cause them to warp to the Den of Guilkds, Dahngrest. The two walked across the bridge, the stone clanging against Scifo's boots as they took each step while Micaiah wore cloth like boots. Many guild member's saw them and started to follow, some ready to attack should they feel like it. Others just watching the brave two who dared step within Dahngrest. The massive city was amazing to those who had never seen such a place before, the humidity was perfect enough to feel like a lukewarm bath. The winds rough yet gentle enough to not be annoying to a person unless you happened to be carrying a stack of papers.

Micaiah was in thought, if Cardos was here than that meant... Zodrac was here and searchiung for someone or something. But Velinda had never even set foot in this world. She was here only with Cardoz' help, along sid eher allies within the guild known as the Dawn Brigade and another called Griel Mercenaries. They all had left the world were Tellius lay aside Elibe and Magvel. Is it possible Zodrac was after... no it could be. If he was here after Lyndis and Velinda's family than they would need to be moved quickly. Cardoz said he had brought them here due to Zodrac finding Velinda and his family in Sacae. When this happened, Velinda thought that thery would give chase. But Zodrac had captured his family, planning to use them as bait to lure him but instead lured Cardoz who slew many of his crew before rescuing his friend's family. Micaiah was certain and spoke this aloud as they entered the Don's room.

"I think Zodrac is after Lyndis! Its the only reason he would come here since this world holds no value to him otherwise. We've been hiding her here but if he has an informant than we should find this person.," Micaiah urgently explained when the Don saw them enter. Scifo turned his head to her and put his hand to his chin in thought before quickly realising this may be the case after all. But another thing, the Children of the Full Moon could be usefull to Zodrac as well.

"Damn! He may be after the Children of the Full Moon as well for thier healing abilities! We must protect her highness Estherlise and her highness Estellise at once! Don I assume you have been listening so what are your thoughts on this matter, Robbie?" Scifo wa sshocked that Zodrac would come after two very protected people, but his power was that of a god or goddess. The chance of them defending against him without more Peacemakers or at least Velinda was slim. But the Don thought otherwise.

"We were made inter Peacemakers fr a reason Scifo! Not to run and hide with our tails tucked inbetween our legs like welps! We stand and fight, the worst that could happen is we all die and if that happens who will help Velinda then?!" The Don was angry as this pathetic show, but quickly pointed to his assistant who looked up at him. The man nodded and headed for the door while the Don spoke once more.

"Get the Mercenaries, Dawn Brigade, Blood alliance and Fortune's Market in here now. Bring Ruins Gate the Soul Smith's too. We can't hold back anymore. We've been fighting the entelexia for eight years before we changed sides, now we could have another war for two years or more. Damn!" The don was thinking while Micaiah ran out of the room and through the door with the assistant, they both ran to retrieve the other guild master's. Micaiah used the same powder to arrive in the center of the Manor of the Wicked's lawn, which several member's were not happy over. She quickly ran to the door and was met by two young girls and a black haired woman who was wearing knights armor.

"Casey! Where is Yeager?"

"He's behind you Micaiah. Is something wrong?"

"Ja ja. Here I am in the flesh, no?" Yeager retorically asked before Micaiah pulled him to the side. She was breathing heavily from not being used to warp powder but spoke none the less. "Yeager, could you retrieve Mary from Capua Torim? She should be there right now or at Deidon Hold at this time of year."

Yeager flipped his blue bangs before opening one eye and shutting his other, holding out a hand which Micaiah dropped her The man smiled at her then turned to Casey, "Gauche, Droite, you'll listen to Casey vile I'v away, jaja?" He smiled down at them while he said this and the two little girs beamed at him before fist pumping with Casey. "Yes Papa! We'll be good, nien Droite?" The little red headed girl asked her sister whom beamed and replied, "Nien! That's not fun!"

Casey just waved them away as Yeager and Micaiah disappeared with the powder once more. It seemed the time for preperation was now.


End file.
